The subject matter herein relates generally to interface modules that interface network components and, more particularly, to an interface module and insertable jack for use with patch panels.
Electronic components are typically connected to an electronic network using patch panels that allow connections between components in the network. In some applications, an interface module may be retained in the patch panel, or any number of other network structures that interconnect two or more separate network components. The interface module provides for easier mounting of a high number of modular jacks into a single opening in a panel or other network structure. In a typical application, the module is mounted to the panel and the modular jacks are then loaded into the module.
Existing modules allow a plurality of unshielded jacks to be loaded into each module. However, existing modules require jacks to be mounted into the module, and removed from the module, via the rear of the patch panel. Accordingly, each individual jack must be installed and/or removed from the rear side of the patch panel.
Additionally, current jacks are mounted into the module using latches on both the top surface and bottom surface of the jack. In current “tilt and latch” applications, the jack is installed by insertion of the jack into the module and tilted at an angle to seat the first latch. Then the jack is rotated causing the second latch to catch and lock. Since the jack must be angled to engage both latches, extra space or clearance height is required to install and remove the jacks. Also, current patch panel and module designs do not have the ability to have labeling and port designations to identify the connections in the patch panel.
Accordingly, a need remains for interface modules that are front loadable. A need remains for interface modules that may receive jacks therein and that may have the jacks removed therefrom in a tight clearance window. A need also remains for an interface module that allows for labeling the ports in the patch panel.